You and Me
by Maboroshi-and-Moonsword
Summary: AU. Van and Hitomi, adopted cousins, grow up together through the good times and the bad. The older they get the more their feelings grow until one day a visit from Hitomi's past threatens to seperate them. Will they be able to stick together till the end
1. Prologue

Summary: Hitomi, adopted cousin of Van's, have been closer than siblings since they were three. They grow up together through the sad and happy times, always there for the other no matter the circumstances. But, the past comes to haunt Hitomi and her perfect world with her adopted father and the Fanel family. With their feelings for each other will Hitomi and Van be able to say goodbye?****

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"_A baby is God's opinion that the world should go on." - Carl Sandburg_

A thin layer of snow frosted the ground around the hospital, light flakes slowly sprinkling down from the heavens giving Asturia General Hospital a friendly appearance like a snow globe in a silent world. This year was quiet odd for the small town. Being so closely situated to the sea it was rare that any snow would stick on the ground. Snow storms had however started early in November and pounded upon the town, stumping many of its citizens and making some of the elders fear that perhaps the world was coming to an end. 

  The city's hospital was quaint in size; an elderly old woman upon her death had left in her will a mansion to the city to build a hospital. The staff swore sometimes late at night the woman and her many cats could still be seen wandering the halls and visiting various patients in their rooms. 

  In the early hours of the morning a young girl and her boyfriend had come into the hospital in a quick frenzy, knocking over an old man in his wheelchair in their attempt to get the woman in as quickly as possible. The doctors and nurses throughout the hospital were not at all surprised to see the couple since they were the center of much gossip within the town. 

  Hideaki Kanzaki was the last person anyone would have suspected to have this happen to. An average student who was always soft-spoken that anyone could go to their problems with, the town admired him and thought that he would definitely be going places in his life. However, senior year it all changed when Yurie Kato had moved into their town. 

  They had a less than ideal first meeting. Yurie had tripped over Hideaki's backpack on the third day of school and ended up dumping her soft drink upon his head. Luckily for Yurie, Hideaki apologized for leaving his backpack out in the open. From that day on they were the perfect couple, hardly ever being seen apart.

  In January the couple took their relationship to the next level and found that they were even more in love with each other. The young lovers, with the blooming bud of hope, made future plans and how they would get married once they finished college. However, in May Yurie discovered something that shook their plans and turned their world upside down…

  Yurie was two months pregnant.

  They were distraught over what to do now that they were carrying a child. Both did not believe in abortion and saw their happy futures slowly going down the drain. Eventually, their parents found out which caused a huge uproar between the families, trying to separate the couple and giving them an option: either they abort the child or get married.

  The school year ended with many tears between the lovers. Yurie was sent to her grandma's house for the remainder of the summer; her parents were too upset with her to have Yurie under the same roof any longer while she was pregnant. They had to adjust to the idea and seeing their daughter's rapidly growing stomach did not help. At her grandma's house Yurie found the support she had been looking for: a comforting hug and someone to listen to her worries about the future. 

  Hideaki made a trip out to the grandma's place every few days just to make sure Yurie was okay, between visits constantly calling her to make sure she was taking care of herself.     

  Near the end of summer when Yurie's stomach was bulging comfortably against her summer dress her grandma had sat the couple outside on her porch and told them her idea.

  "So Yurie, I just talked on the phone with your parents," sighed her grandma as she awkwardly sat down on the cushioned chair across the table from the lovers. They exchanged a worried glance at each other as Yurie's hand instinctively went to rest upon her belly.

 "What do they want?" Hideaki asked harshly putting his hand upon Yurie's. Although his parents had been angry, if not angrier, when they had found out about the pregnancy they had slowly gotten used to the idea and now simply gave Hideaki the silent treatment. 

 "I've been thinking ever since you first came here at the start of the summer. Watching you two together I know how much you love each other and with this baby all I can see is bad news for your future," evenly replied Grandma Kato, pausing to take a gulp of her cold tea. Hideaki and Yurie's eyes widened as the words sank in. Was she suggested that they abort the child!?

  "We could never…!"

  "Hear me out child, I'm not suggesting abortion of anything like that," Grandma Kato said soothingly as Hideaki jumped to his feet and resting his hand upon the distraught Yurie's shoulder. "Have you thought of perhaps adoption…?"

  After a late night of discussion the couple decided that it would be for the best to give up the child for a family that could take care of it and was ready for this type of life change. Both were devastated that they would have to give up their child and tried not to get too attached to the child within the womb. 

  Before the fall school year started, one Yurie would be delaying for another year, Grandma Kato took the couple to Asturia General Hospital for one of the general check-ups on the pregnancy and started making plans for the adoption. As her belly grew larger Yurie grew sadder and sadder about the child she would have to give up, the product of her love with Hideaki that they were simply not ready for. 

  Fall slowly melted into winter and with that brought the snow storms. December ninth dawned unusually cold and bright, a stillness filling the air throughout the small town. Hideaki picked Yurie up early in the morning to take her out to a small restaurant for breakfast.

 The baby, however, had much different plans in mind. 

 Yurie was quickly admitted into the hospital and taken to the delivery room, already dilated at seven centimeters. One of the nurses threw scrubs at Hideaki and told him to follow them quickly into the delivery room to watch the birth of his child. 

  Hideaki wasn't sure if he could handle it.

  What was the point of watching the birth or something you wouldn't be able to keep?

  To be there for Yurie, to hold her hand and whisper encouraging words (despite the slaps and curses he received in return), he helped her through the delivery until they heard the healthy screams of their child. Quickly Hideaki reverted his gaze and looked down at his girlfriend's tired face to see tears in her green eyes as she stared at the ceiling.

  "It's a healthy baby girl!" exclaimed the doctor as he slapped the baby smartly on the bottom and handed it to the nurses to clean. Hideaki and Yurie tightened the hold on each others hands. After a few tense minutes the doctor finally left congratulating the couple warmly, although he knew the fate of the child was not in their hands beyond that point, and left the couple alone with one of the nurses with their child in her arms. 

  "Do you want to see…?" one of the nurses hesitantly asked holding their child wrapped in a blanket protectively. Yurie chocked a sob and Hideaki somehow managed to whisper the words. 

  "No. We don't want to see our child yet…"

___________________________________________ 

            Her eyes misted with forming tears as she looked through the window, out to the world of white wonderland. Ironic enough, the extraordinary woman's world was anything but a wonderland. The words kept resounding within her head. Over and over.

             _I am sorry, Mrs. Ganesha, we have diagnosed you with…uterus cancer._

                        _I am sorry, Mrs. Ganesha, we have diagnosed you with…uterus cancer._

            _I am sorry, Mrs. Ganesha, we have diagnosed you with…uterus cancer._

            She gulped back the tears, and turned to find her husband's tender gaze. She managed a hesitant smile. He was a tall man of approximately seven feet, with tanned skin, a very becoming beard, and dark eyebrows. Those who said that opposite attract obviously were right in their case. Balgus Ganesha was an opposite of Gytha, a tiny delicate featured woman. Their personalities were thoroughly conflicting; Gytha the tender, warm-hearted woman, and Balgus, a rough man. The presence of his wife, however, had tamed him into a gentle beast. 

            "Shall we go look at them?" He asked softly, knowing how delicate the subject was. Two months ago, Gytha was diagnosed with uterus cancer thus confirming that they would never be blessed with children of their own. Kids were the delight of his wife. He could discern the look of longing as she gazed at his nephew, Van, after his birth. He knew her heart like he knew his, perhaps even better. They had known each other as toddlers, grown up together as best friends and the easy camaraderie that they shared had bloomed into love during their college years. When they had married, Gytha and Balgus had dreamed of a house full of noisy kids, the mess of the opening of the annual Christmas presents, and laughter of children echoing in their home.

            "Yes," she breathed in. "But, where is the doctor?" 

            "Well, he can wait." He winked. "We can just take a quick peek at them."

            She smiled at her husband as he offered her an arm. _Them were the babies at the hospital. Gytha and Balgus always made a habit to take a look at the children. It was much like the way a child gazed into pet stores, staring at puppies with longing knowing that they would could never have them. Never to have them to call their __own. _

            Gytha pressed her nose to the glass that separated the newborns and them. Some were asleep, and others mewled like little kittens. Her concentration was interrupted by the loud cries of a baby, a nearby baby. She pivoted on her heel, only to find a nurse carrying a bundle of pink. She held a clip board in one hand, and tried to manage the wailing child. Gytha looked closely and realized that she knew the nurse that held the babe. It was a friendly nurse named Aya. 

            Knowing that Balgus's eyes were on her, she took three confident steps towards the nurse. "Want me to take the babe for a moment?" She smiled.

            The nurse more than gladly handed the baby as she scribbled something frantically on her clipboard. "Ah, yes, thank-you dear. See if you can quiet her. You're awfully good with children."  

            Her lips curved into a smile when she found Balgus heading towards her. He also gazed over the babe. She cried as if possessed by some demon. Gytha cooed to her gently and rocked in her arms. The baby-girl's sobs subsided. They took a moment to observe the child. A mass of honey-brown hair lay on her delicate head, with a round angelic looking face. However, when the baby fully opened her eyes, the couple simultaneously gasped. Her eyes were a beautiful, melting, green…exactly matching Gytha's.

            "You know, you could always consider adoption." A quiet voice said behind her.

            She pivoted on her heel only to find her doctor's wise blue eyes staring at her deeply. Balgus gave the man a torn look. They were getting to their mid- thirties and the want of baby to call their own was burning ever so deep, especially since his own sister had given birth to a healthy baby boy just this year. 

            "You could have her if you wanted." He said gesturing the baby she held protectively, as if someone would snatch it away from her.

            "We-we never thought of that." 

            The elderly man strode towards her. "Mrs.Ganesha, I am sorry to put it this way to you. But," he stole a glance at Balgus, who was frowning, "there is no hope for you to conceive children." She was very still, though her face had paled slightly. "Adoption is the only way out for you."

            The baby sighed a sigh of content and snored gently. The couple gazed at the baby. Balgus slowly moved his fingers over the girl's hair, as if curious. He felt the texture of her hair, a soft, cotton like feel. Gytha's eyes met his and she spoke sincerely and plainly. "I want her, Balgus. I want her to be our daughter."

"Are you sure?" He asked softly, ignoring the doctor completely. It was always like this. At times like these, the outside world seemed to melt and disappear and all he saw was his wife.

            "Yes. Sure as the day I married you." She smiled, the smile reaching her eyes and making them sparkle.

            "She's ours then."

            "Yes. Ours." She said, as a pleasant shiver ran down her spine.

            The doctor coughed, interrupting the emotional moment. He scratched his head and tiredly found a seat. "Before you go on, perhaps you may want to know the background of this little young one?"

            "Go on. It doesn't matter though. We wouldn't change our minds." Balgus stepped forward and spoke, his voice echoing slightly. It was surprising how different he seemed towards his wife.

            He gave them a wary look and began with a deep breath. "She was born to an unfortunate couple. They weren't married yet…just out of high school. Young kids in love I suppose, or that's what they say. Though, they both came from the finest families." He raised his eyebrows and searched the couples' eyes for any hesitation. They were firm and a smile curved on Gytha's face as she looked that the baby's face.

            "Her…err…breeding matters not to us."

            "Has she been named already?" Gytha asked, curiously.

            "No. The mother just gave birth to her just a few hours ago. The nurses just bathed the child."

"She should be called Hitomi. Just look at her eyes…!" Hitomi was the name of a forest sprite in Gaean Mythology who possessed extraordinarily beautiful forest green eyes and was the keeper of the lush forests. 

            The doctor clapped his hand. "Then it's settled! You'll just have to sign a few papers here and there and you can have her." 

            The adoption process in Gaea was quick and hassle free. The adopted parents had to first prove that they would be able to care for the babe by showing various documents stating their income, including the signing of a few papers from both the biological and adopted parents, and child was free to go. Alesides, the little town, just on the outskirts of the capital of Asturia, Palas, was a small homey town where everybody new each other. That made it easier, for everyone trusted each other and knew them well, even though Balgus and Gytha didn't always mix with the general public. But, they were known to be extremely generous and kind and everyone who met them had only proven the rumors of their good nature as to be true.

-------

            The nurse entered the room, only to meet a woman in a mood that could be only described as…beastly. Her mousey brown hair hung loose and her face was ghostly pale, with dark circles under eyes. Her eyes, green as sea foam, flashed daggers.

"Where is my baby?! Where is she?" Yurie asked the nurse like a crazed person.

            "Oh dear, calm yourself! I-I just came to give you the good news… Your child has been adopted by a couple." 

            Yurie gasped, and Hideaki appeared out of the shadows. His expression was hard, otherwise completely blank. If he was surprised, hurt, or sorrowful, it was expertly masked under the threatening look he gave the nurse.

            "My poor baby… my baby…she's not mine. Not mine anymore." She turned to Hideaki and grasped his shirt front and sobbed. He rested his hand on her head. The nurse stepped backward, but before she could leave, Yurie spoke once more. "I want to see my child. Just once. I want to see her…before she's taken."

            "No!" Hideaki shouted harshly. Moist, green eyes met his brown ones and pleaded. His tone was a little gentler but still rather harsh. "We-we can't see her. If we see her then it will be hard to let her go. You have to put her behind… We have to move on ahead." It was then that Yurie realized something. He spoke as if he was trying to convince _himself rather than _her_. Tenderness filled her aching heart and she took hold of his hand tightly in hers._

            In a shaky voice she spoke to the dumbfounded nurse. "We-we-we will be not seeing her. Have-have the…" she choked on the words, "_parents_ named her yet?"

            "Yes." The nurse fidgeted uncomfortably and spoke nervously. "It's… Hitomi, I believe."

            She closed her eyes and murmured. "Thank-you."

            The nurse left, more than happy to get away from the sudden tension that engulfed the hospital room. The woman with her sweetheart was silent as they prepared for the next step in their life.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

18/4/2003:   
Maboroshi: bwhaha, Anne has another account. ^^  
Moonsword: Paige's first time writing as a co-author!  
Maboroshi: Paige and I have been friends for the past few months and decided that it would be fun to try and write a fanfic together using one of the wonderfully amazing Paige's ideas. ^_^  
Moonsword: Don't expect many regular updates, unless you review like crazy and we can be convinced that this story indeed needs to be updated first...  
Maboroshi: Yeah, so no pressure. ^_^ See you when we update. :p

Disclaimer: We do not own Escaflowne in any shape, form, imagination, or whatever else you can think of. Heck, we hardly own ourselves so no point in suing us for money (uneasy laughter)****


	2. Chapter One

_"Sometimes your closest friend is your greatest enemy."  
_  
- Jason Fong  
  
"Van Fanel, would you stop fidgeting!" cried a frustrated Varie Fanel as she pulled a cute, red, velvety vest over her son's constantly fighting head. Beads of sweat shone on her forehead as she fought with her three- year-old son.  
  


"But, Mommy, I don't wanna---" The rest was muffled as Folken Fanel's hand covered his younger brother's. He was a tall youth, tall for the age of thirteen. His mother shot him an appreciative glance and proceeded to button the buttons on the sleeve of her three year old's white shirt.  


"Thanks, Folken. You can take it off now." Varie spoke as she covered her ears, ready for the boisterous toddler's cries of outrage.  
  


"Van! You will listen to Mother now!" Folken shot him a warning glance, and then instantly melted into a smile as he saw Van's innocent doe- caught-in-the-headlights-look. He offered his younger brother a hand, which he took meekly. "Come on, sport. Auntie Gytha wouldn't be happy if she didn't see her favorite little boy, now would she?"  
  


"I s'pose not." He said grudgingly. He was very fond of his aunt, who had always listened to his childish speech and treated him equally, even though her visits were rare. In fact, most of the talking they had done was over the phone, and he barely remembered her from her early visits; he was after all only a few months old. She completely doted on him and sent him gifts at all occasions. This was the first Christmas they were visiting her after the arrival of her, the newest member of the Ganesha family. Hitomi Ganesha. The thought of her made Van glower. He didn't like somebody take his place of honor of being the youngest. The most loved. The most doted over. This was his territory that she was taking over. That was the reason for his tantrum of not wanting to spend Christmas in the winter-wonderland of Asturia. But, ever since she had come, his aunt had moved to the capital of Asturia, Palas, a beautiful city surrounded by water.  
  


"Now, sweety, remember to be nice to Hitomi. You're meeting her the first time and she's almost your age. I am sure Auntie has told lots about you to Hitomi. So, be friendly!"  
  


Van looked slightly sullen, but didn't complain. Folken beamed down at him. "Stop worrying, Mother. Van'll be fine."  
  


"Come on, honey." She took Van's hand. "Go sit downstairs, I'll be right down. Folken, be a dear and sit with Van?" Varie pushed her ebony locks behind her ears. Folken was her lifeline, a dependable, perfect son that any mother would be proud of having. "Your father should be home in an hour or so, and I haven't gotten ready yet. Ugh! Look at the time! Our flight is in two hours!"  
  


"Go ahead, shower, and get ready! Don't worry about Van. He's going to be fine with me."  
  


She smiled, her pretty face looking very much young. With a last ruffle of Van's naturally disheveled raven colored hair, and a kiss on Folken's forehead (which he immediately scrubbed off with the back of his hand) she exited.  
  
Goau Fanel, a young judge of thirty-five entered his home to find his sons sitting on the couch. Folken flipped through magazines while his younger son looked positively peeved as he stared out the window. He smiled, and broke the silence. "I'm home!"  
  


"Daddy!" Van jumped in excitement and ran into his father's arms. He gave a throaty laugh and looked down in his arms to speak to his son. A smile on Folken's face greeted his father.  
  


"So, sport, you ready?" Goau asked, with a jovial grin.  
  


Van looked gravely into his father's face and spoke. "No." His tipped his head back and laughed and placed him gently on the ground.  
  


"Well, your Aunt Gytha and Uncle Balgus have so many plans for you all! There will be presents, a new house to see, and not to mention a new person to meet!" He spoke, trying to get some of the 'holiday' spirit into his little son's face.  
  


Before Van could speak, a feminine voice called out, and all the males pivoted to look at the figure that descended down the stairs. "Honey! You're home!" Varie clambered down the stairs wearing an exquisite gown of midnight blue reaching her ankles, which brought an ear to ear grin on Goau's face. Without realizing, he ambled towards the stairs and held up his arms for his wife. He twirled her in the air, making her giggle like a ticklish girl, only stopping when he realized several pins springing free from her hair. She laughed and when she was on solid ground, pecking him on the lips chastely.  
  


Folken grinned at Van's intent look at his parents. He strode towards him and covered the toddlers' eyes, only to make him grunt and slap his older brother's hand away. The couple stopped to beam at their kids. An arm around his wife's waist and the other arm around Folken shoulder (whose palm was on Van's head) the family walked out to the car.  
  


  
  
+ + + + + +  
  
  


"My word! Varie, you look younger each time I see you!" joked Balgus, his eyes twinkling as he gazed fondly at his younger sister.  
  


She slapped her brother on the arm, and hugged him. "And you, dear brother, are looking like a lad who's found out that he is the owner of a candy factory!"  
  


"Stop mothering me! You make me feel guilty. Women! Can't live with them; can't live without them! You condemn me for being happy, and you condemn me for being too, if I quote, 'morose'."  
  


Varie shot her brother a mock look of annoyance that made both them burst into laughter simultaneously.  
  


In a much sincere voice she spoke. "Seriously, Balgus, we haven't seen you in ages. You must come to visit us often."  
  


"Ah, we will. We will."  
  


They had just entered the house. Hugs were freely given and chatter and conversations had already struck. The two-story house looked like ones out of fairy tales. The red roofs gleamed and leaf-less trees surrounded the house on the right and left.  
  


"Oh Gytha!" They embraced tightly. "Forgotten us when you got a daughter!" teased Varie with a laugh. They were close as two sisters and both had known each other as children.  
  


Happiness shone on Gytha's face like a light bulb. Her smile was ever constant and her eyes sparkled like a child's with sweet secrets.  
  


On the other side, Goau and Balgus shook hands and exchanged words of work, and after embracing Varie, Gytha thoroughly embraced her two nephews.  
  
  


"Aunt Gytha? Where's Hitomi?" Folken asked curiously. He had been looking forward to meeting her. The sound of Hitomi's name made Van frown.  
  


"Yes, Gytha. Hiding your treasure?" Warmth illuminated Varie's eyes.  
  


Gytha laughed freely. "The poor dear is shy. She's still in her room. Let me go get her." Under thick, black, eyelashes, Van followed his aunt's movements up the stairs until she disappeared in a corner. He glanced at his surroundings. The whole room was decorated with great festivity. An enormous, green, Christmas tree stood upon a raised platform near the fireplace and stood out proudly. Ornaments and tiny lights illuminated it, giving it a very cheery look. The pretty red stockings hung on the mantle of the fireplace putting a smile on his face. He loved opening presents on Christmas morning.  
  


"There she is.!" That brought the wandering mind of the toddler's back to the present. She was clad in a white dress, that Van grudgingly admitted reminded him of angels that his mother used to hang on Christmas trees, and her loose, long golden-brown hair framed her small face that possessed enormous green eyes. Gytha held on hand and took her towards her family members.  
  


One by one, the child went around as if some toy. After being squeezed to death, talked to death she came to the youngest male in the group. He had his arms around his chest and glared at her.  
  


Varie noticed his somewhat hostile look towards Hitomi and thought to smooth matters over. "Now, now, Van. Say something. Introduce yourself. Give her a hug like the rest of us did. She's almost your age, you know."  
  


He showed no inclination that he had heard his mother. He was only met by a curious stare from Hitomi's green eyes, eyes that reminded him of Christmas lights. "Hi!" She ventured, taking the first step. "I'm Hitomi!"  
  


Varie glanced at her son and sent him a meaningful look. "I'm Van." He spoke in a forced manner, and then turned away.  
  


"Come on, show us you're friends, Van. Shake hands." Folken urged. Now, the whole family looked at the pair.  
  


With a deep breath he took her outstretched hand. He shook it once. The whole family smiled and there was a simultaneous "awww!", and while they were aww-ing away his grip tightened. Her eyes flashed and she met his. He grinned smugly and held it even tighter, almost painfully. With a smirk, Hitomi tightened her grip making Van gasp in surprise and hurt. He was sure his fingers were broken, and only because he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Hitomi, he didn't cry out. But, instead he tried to shake off his hands. They shook hands vigorously, making the observers smile.  
  


She let go. His hand ached and he rubbed it against his shirt. Folken found his eyes and laughed. "Shook a little too hard, Vanny?" He smiled weakly at his brother. Hitomi had retreated and was talking to Varie.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Dinner was a loud affair. Voices buzzed and laughter was not uncommon. While all this went, Hitomi and Van who sat opposite each other were busy with quite a different of their own. It had started when he had accidentally kicked her leg and Hitomi thinking he had done it purposely kicked him back. That started a silent but furious kick fight. Because their feet were too small to reach the floor they weren't able to step on each other's foot, making the area after the knee a sore point. Following dessert, the men drew to the den and talked, while Varie and Gytha remained.  
  


The family had cast an amused glance at the two limping toddlers. Both of them had gone to play with the "play area" Gytha had organized.  
  


"You're hiding something from me, Gytha. What is it?" Varie asked seriously as she grasped a hand in her two.  
  


"Oh…you…Varie! Nothing is wrong...! I am alright!" Gytha tried to shake it off.  


Varie's eyes widened slightly and she asked softly, looking intently at her friend. "How's your health?"  


She looked at the Christmas tree and the stockings. Hope glimmered in that tree and her heart was dribbling with joy to see another stocking dangling from the fireplace. "The doctor-the doctor."  


"The doctor?" She encouraged.  
  


"He said that I don't have much time." Her emerald eyes met her auburn ones. "Maybe half a year or a year if I am lucky."  
  


"Gytha." cried Varie in a strangled whisper.  
  


"Before you say anything, I want you to know that I have no problems." There was silence as Gytha drew a deep breath. "I am ready for this. We all are." She had a look of determination that Varie admired.

"When did you find out?"  
  


"Four months ago." She admitted. "The tests didn't turn out well."  
  


Varie was speechless. What could she say.? They were silent for a few moments. In the background, they could hear laughter and sound of the television.  
  


"Varie?" Gytha breached the silence. "I want you to promise me something."  
  


"What is it?"  
  


"Take care of Hitomi for me, please." Her eyes pleaded and looked urgent. "And Balgus. He won't admit it, but I know he will need help taking care of her. He can't take care of himself and her."  
  


Tears were threatening to spill over from Varie's eyes. "I.I promise. You don't need to worry-"  
  


CRASH!  
  


The sound of glass breaking filled the house and there were screams terror and outrage.  
  


"VAN FANEL! You know quite well you broke it!"  
  


"YOU LIAR! I'll get you!"  
  


They burst in the dining area, Hitomi slightly pink from running and yelling and Van tailing her with a pair of scissors in his hand, hoping to clip all of her hair.  
  


"Auntie! Make Van stooop!" Hitomi screeched as he used the scissor meeting only air.  
  
Gytha and Varie were standing from their seats, a look of dazed look of shock and confusion written plainly in bold on their face. Varie was the first one to gain control.  
  


"Van Fanel, drop that right this moment!" With hands on her hips, the woman had the look of a dominating general. The black haired boy halted to a stop while the girl heaved, standing right beside his mother. Gytha there on her seat was laughing; laughing until she broke into coughs that made her daughter frown.  
  


They looked at her, and her laughter being infectious spread until all of them laughed. The men had also gathered and seeing Van with scissors in his hands and his face that had a look of despair made them burst into hearty laughter.  
  


Between the laughs the boy grumbled. "I didn't even get a bit of her hair."  
  
++++++  
  


"I want the top bunk!" Van shot out firmly. After a little fuss, the vase had been cleared and everyone had prepared for bed. Folken had gotten the privilege of getting his very own room while Van was "stuck" with Hitomi. He had to share her room.  
  


"Too bad, it's mine!" She angrily looked squarely at him, her hands on her hips, not willing to let him rule her. No stranger would come and rule over her room.  
  


"Now, behave yourself both of you." Gytha smiled warmly at them as she entered the room. It was almost bedtime and both kids were in pajamas; Hitomi in pink that had pink roses embroidered, and Van in a plain light blue one. Hitomi's hair was braided into two while Van's remained the same disheveled mass that covered his head. Hitomi reached towards her mother and hugged her goodnight when she suddenly spotted the skies through the huge window.  
  


"Look, Mummy! The skies! They are clear! It's Christmas Eve and the skies are clear!" Her eyes sparkled with excitement. It was a tradition in the Fanel family that obviously Balgus had shared with them. Van looked to see that it was true. His spirits soared. Every Christmas Eve, as the story went in the family, God would clear the skies for all the children in the world so that their wishes and dreams would reach heaven to Him. There would be no clouds to stop the wishes and dreams but only those of pure hearts, mainly children, could make a wish. 

"So it is." Both children had gathered pressing their faces to the window, for once forgetting their differences. "Here, let me open the window." The backed away as she pushed open the window that immediately sent a cold draft in the room. Two heads hung out of the window and Hitomi instinctively squeezed near Van for his warmth. Perhaps they were warming towards each other. He pushed her away gruffly, not succeeding in budging her. 

"Move!" 

Perhaps not. 

"Shhh!" Gytha said and he immediately quieted. She stood behind the two children. Another wind blew and Van found himself inching closer to Hitomi. She put her arm around his, an act that made her mother smile in amusement. The boy was busy looking intently at the skies. 

"What do we do?" He spoke in a whisper of sweet innocence. 

"Close your eyes." She instructed softly. A wind whispered, and somewhere in the dark, crickets chirped merrily. "Think hard of all the things that you are thankful for; your family, your friends, your home." A serious, yet melting, expression crossed over the young children's faces as they concentrated with sealed eyes. "Now, think of something that you would like. Something special; something that is hard to get; something that you can't control." Her voice had a lulling, hypnotizing, ethereal quality to it that made them both safe and loved. They rested their heads on each other's, an arm around another's, and with their eyes loyally shut tight, they made a wish, momentarily abandoning all unpleasant feelings they had towards each other.  
  
...I wish that I could have a real best friend.  
  
...I wish I don't want to spend every Christmas with some stupid girl.  
  
They moved apart from each other. Hitomi had a faraway, dazed expression on her face while Van had one of embarrassment. He never noticed how close they got. 

"Done?" Gytha asked gently. "Yes." Both replied simultaneously softly. She closed the window shut firmly. After that she bent down and kissed Van's forehead and did the same towards Hitomi. "Now, go to sleep you two." With an impish smile and her last words, "Sweet dreams," she left. 

With a deep sigh, Hitomi stretched on the lower bed, her arms wide apart and closed her eyes. She was unusually quiet. "I am taking the top bunk." 

Perhaps, a part of him liked provoking her. Liked to see her furious and he admitted that he was disappointed when he heard her plain answer. "Okay." 

He climbed up, lay down and pulled at the covers. The clock ticked on and soon he could hear his cousin's deep breathing that hinted that she was asleep. He stretched out and yawned. He rolled on his stomach and closed his eyes. The pillow was soft but cold. His hands stretched across the bed meeting only the icy flatness of the sheets that covered the mattress. Nothing. It was so cold and empty. The constant ticking of the clock annoyed him enough to make him plug his ears. He pulled on his hair slightly and turned in several positions. What was he missing? What was it that couldn't make him fall asleep? What? What? What?

 "Scoot." With a blanket around him, he stood beside Hitomi's bed where she lay curled into a ball. With one glance of her barely opened eyes, she moved over to make space for her cousin. He observed her sleeping form for a moment. She turned his back to him, shivered and balled tighter. He had a sudden urge to pull one of her braids, but resisted it when he reasoned that it would probably not please the rest of the family if they had to wake up because of a shriek of a girl. Besides, he was tired. He didn't have the energy to fight. Not bothering to get her blanket, which lay at the edge of the bed, he extended his own blanket and covered her as well. 

Yes, it was the warmth of another person that he missed. How many times had he climbed into his brother's bed or even his parents' when he couldn't sleep? He closed his eyes and sighed with content. The bed was warm and if he stretched his hand it would land upon a soft body. He was not alone. His breaths deepened and the two children balled individually. Outside, feathery specks of snow sailed down landing gently. The world was a winter wonderland once again. It was a wonderland of new hopes, promises, and unfulfilled dreams. An observer would remark about the mystifying beauty of innocence that lit the children's faces. A type of beauty that was more fleeting than physical appearances, one so rarely found and so incredibly precious. As the sky continued to shower its blessings on the earth, two children slept peacefully, each in their own land of dreams.  
  
++++++  
  
            The warm rays of sunshine poured through the window onto the sleeping toddlers face. Opening his large eyes Van stared out the window into the blue sky, his disheveled thoughts taking a moment to focus on the fact it was Christmas. Yawning he looked over at the sleeping form of Hitomi, her mouth open slightly emitting soft breaths, her hands curled by her face, one of her thumbs a few short centimeters from her mouth. 

Different ideas of how he should wake Hitomi up ran through his head, slowly the feelings of animosity returning the more awake he got. Begrudgingly he poked her sharply in the ribs to try and wake her up getting in turn no reaction. Annoyed, he tried shaking her only to get a soft moan from the sleeping form. Toddlers are known to have incredibly low tolerance when not getting what they want when they want it. Perhaps that is why so many people refer those years in people's lives as possibly the most annoying to deal with. Van, being in full blown toddler mode, did what came naturally to him when he didn't get what he wanted. 

He pulled Hitomi's braids hard, something he had wanted to do since the night before. The reaction certainly surprised him. The little girls emerald eyes flew open and she screamed. Van was sure that it was without a doubt the worse sound he had heard in his life. Covering his ears he was sure Hitomi had not only awoken everyone in the house but also he would be in major trouble for his little act. Figuring he would already be in a load of trouble Van finished what he started. He pushed Hitomi off the bed. Much to his amazement (although why it surprised him he could not figure out in later musing) Hitomi not only screamed louder but also started crying. Down the hall he could hear doors banging open and hurried footsteps coming in their direction. It was definitely one of those moments that the letters of 'Doomed' would appear over the head. Quickly he scrambled over to Hitomi and did what came natural, something he had done many times before at home when in trouble. 

He hugged Hitomi and whispered, "I'm sorry, please stop!" Not only did she stop but she grinned evilly at Van. 

Totally baffled Van's eyes widened wondering what was going through her mind as the door burst open and Gytha and Varie ran over to the toddlers in the middle of the room. "What's wrong?" cried Gytha scooping Hitomi up in her arms and wiping the little girls bangs away from her forehead. 

With a glance down at Van who was being pulled to his feet by Varie, Hitomi smiled up to her mother before answering. "I had a nightmare and Van woke me up and hugged me," smiled Hitomi. 

The two adults glanced at each other, unsure if that was the truth. Certainly the toddlers who had been showing such animosity towards each other wouldn't have grown so close over night. Staring at her son while running her fingers quickly through his disheveled hair, Varie narrowed her eyes. 

"Is that true Van?" 

"Oh yes!" Van lied trying to keep his face neutral as though the story were not new to him as well. The two women glanced at each other once more, both feeling that the kids were in some sort of conspiracy and something more had happened. Giving each other worried looks, Van and Hitomi quickly tried to think of something to distract the adults since they obviously did not think the story was true. 

Hugging Gytha close Hitomi said in an innocent voice. "Can we leave now?" Gingerly Gytha placed the toddler back onto the ground and the two children quickly dashed out of the room as quickly as their little legs would carry them. 

A low chuckle escaped from both the women's lips before Gytha's turned into a fit of coughing. Before Varie could go to Gytha and help her Folken came running into the room. 

"Mother, you should hurry before they tear open everyone's presents!" Folken gasped, his hair disheveled more so then usual, sleepiness still in his eyes. Noticing his mothers look of concern he looked over at his aunt, his eyebrows coming together in concern. "Aunt Gytha? What's wrong?" 

"Oh, it's nothing," Gytha said between coughs waving her hand dismissingly. "Spit went down the wrong tube I guess!" Folken looked over at his mother quickly and the look she was giving his aunt certainly told him something was wrong with her, more than just a small fit of coughs. A sudden squeal of delight form his new cousin brought him away from the problem and back to Christmas morning. Giving his mother a hesitant look they both watched as Gytha walked out of the room happily as though nothing were wrong.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
            By the time the trio had finally made their way downstairs to the Christmas tree the toddlers were already going haywire, trying to reach for the presents while their fathers kept them at bay. Before the youngsters were released the parents warned them to try and open their own presents, however the cries fell on deaf ears as they sprung forward, trying to rip anything that would stay still for more then two seconds, including the unfortunate cat who had a bow on in honor of Christmas. Varie, going forward and temporarily putting a halt to her youngest son's destruction, put a present in front of him with a smile. 

"This one is from your aunt, uncle, and Hitomi." Glancing over at his cousin Van sniffed distastefully. Knowing Hitomi and her stupid girly ways she had probably convinced her parents to get him a doll or something equally horrible. He'd show her if that was the case! If only it weren't winter and there were frogs or something equally exciting to put in her hair. Ripping off the paper surprise registered in his maroon eyes as they laid upon a miniature red fire engine, complete with remote control and a fresh set of batteries. Van felt his little mouth literally drop open as he simply gazed at the best present in the world! Definitely better then his parents annoying gifts of, gag, clothes. Chuckling erupted from behind him causing Van to snap around and look at his laughing relatives. 

"Hmm, Balgus, I definitely think we should have gone for the clay set," teased Gytha while looking up at her husband, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "Yeah, well, it's never too late to take it back," joked Balgus in return. 

A tapping on his shoulder brought Van back from his awe over the wonderful- est gift of them all. Looking up at his mother, she smiled. "Isn't there something you have to say, Van?" Varie prompted gently.  


Pulling on his aunt's hands until she would bend down, he kissed her cheek. "Thank you." His aunt, quite to his mortification, bent down pulled him close to her and thoroughly embraced him. He could almost see laughter in Hitomi's eyes already condemning his behavior "girl-like." Once his aunt had finally released him Van sprung forward again to go at the present, carefully avoiding the amused look his cousin was throwing at him before she too went back to the presents.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
            Deciding that it would be best to let the kids stay in the living room-rather than have a stampede in the kitchen, where their mothers prepared breakfast, Van and Hitomi settled near the Christmas tree where Folken watched them idly, as he stretched on the sofa. Van attempted an evil laugh-just like he had heard Dracula's on TV-only to end up in fits of coughs as Hitomi lunged at him.  
  
"Give her back! You'll spoil her hair!"  


"She's going to fly with Superman-" What issued was a fight, mostly as one person tried to squeeze the breath of the other by lying on top of each other. 

Folken panicked. "Come on guys! It's Christmas! Stop!"  


They continued on as before and now started elbowing each other on the stomach.  
Seizing hold of another idea, Folken smiled. "Look! You're under the mistletoe! Guys!" "What?" They said in unison, the unfamiliar word catching them off-guard.  


"Mistletoe." He quickly did some calculations--if he did not hold their interest, no doubt they would start the fighting again. He quickly blurted, making up things along the way. "God said that whenever you are under the mistletoe, you have to be friends. You have to kiss each other."  


"Kiss?" Van asked incredulously. How could his brother think of something like that when he was in the midst of winning the most exciting fight?  


He separated them and smiled as if he was a preacher enlightening two heathen children. "You know, like Mommy does?" He pushed them together and backed off gesturing they go ahead and kiss.  


Looking towards the kitchen Van watched his parents, Varie tucking a strand of Goau's hair behind his ear as she walked past, the two of them smiling at the other. Kiss Hitomi like his parents kiss... Eww!  


Memories of his parents before they left on the trip, though it was a usual occurrence in the Fanel household, of his Dad sweeping his Mom off her feet and laying a kiss on her mouth. Van thought he rather go outside and eat mud then kiss Hitomi.  


Looking up at his older brother Van's eyes pleaded at Folken, trying for a way to escape. "Do I have to?" he pouted, looking at Hitomi who had a confused look on her face. "Yeah, kiss and become friends," grinned Folken, loving seeing his little brother sweat it out. Well, at least they weren't fighting for the time being. Letting out a huge sigh of annoyance and throwing an irritated look at Hitomi, Van rolled his eyes and leaned in with the full intent of kissing Hitomi on the mouth. The little girls eyes widened as she saw Van quickly approaching, his lips slightly puckered. 

Scared to her very being, Hitomi did what came naturally. 

She screamed. And slapped Van smartly across the face. 

Folken instantly regretted having suggested the kiss when Hitomi ran to the kitchen, wailing that Van had tried to give her cooties, and Van ran to the kitchen screaming that Hitomi had slapped him. Ahhh the joys of the toddler years Folken thought bitterly. For some reason he was already counting the days until Van would be eighteen.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A string of curses came from upstairs followed by a shout for anyone below to get out of the way as a suitcase came sailing down the stairs. The Fanel family, minus Goau who came stomping down the stairs, in a thoroughly foul mood about their suitcases, watched as their father returned to his position with the family and shoved his arms into his jacket.  


"You okay honey?" Varie asked, amusement twinkling in her eyes. It was always like that, poor dear and his incapacity to take luggage down stairs. 

"Couldn't have been better." He gave her a wolfish smile. "Where's Van?" He frowned, "we need to head out soon." 

"He was here just a minute ago," mumbled Varie, her eyes searching frantically around the room and stopping when she heard the un-mistakable squeal of her niece from upstairs. "Found him." 

"With Hitomi?" he asked sympathetically, already guessing the sheer strength it would take to smooth over another fight. About to go upstairs and try to smooth the first Varie stopped when she felt Gytha's soft touch upon her shoulder. 

"I'll go pull them apart. If I didn't know any better I'd say they're going to be great friends." Varie laughed weakly as she watched her sister-in-law go upstairs. Great friends? Those kids seemed to live to bring misery to the other. However, who could say what the future holds. Stopping at the top of the stairs Gytha leaned against the railing for a moment to catch her breath. Since when had the simple task of climbing the stairs become so hard she mused to herself. Pushing the negative thoughts that were forming in her mind back, Gytha put a smile on her face as she walked towards her daughter's room to get her nephew. Turning the handle to the door, she blanched. This was definitely not what she was expecting. Her nephew and daughter were engaged in a pillow fight that was on full-swing, laughing until their sides hurt.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Gytha gasped stepping into the room getting Hitomi's attention, however successfully distracting her as Van smacked the little girl smartly in the head. "Ow!! You poo poo head, that hurt!" wailed Hitomi smacking Van with the pillow, thus the fight commencing once again. 

"Hey hey hey!" laughed Gytha putting herself between the battling toddlers. "Van needs to go home now, you two can continue this fight the next time you see each other."  
  
"Good, I don't want to share my room anymore," sniffed Hitomi dropping her pillow and sticking her tongue out at Van. 

"Who wants to stay in here? It stinks of girl!" Van shot back, sticking his tongue out at Hitomi too. Rolling her eyes, Gytha figured the children wouldn't appreciate the comment of how cute and good friends they seemed and how much they'd miss each other. It was surprising how much energy the two of them had. Part of Gytha had figured that they would be upstairs, thoroughly exhausted from their foot battle that had had during breakfast, a continuation of the one they had at dinner the night before. Resting her hands on the toddler's heads she steered them towards the door, hoping that another fight would not break out between the two. Sure she found it amusing but she figured that at this rate the Fanel family might miss their plane. Bounding down the stairs, the two took the chance to try and race down the stairs 

("You cheated, you're taller!" Hitomi had wailed at Van upon his victory). Varie helped Van into his jacket, Van squirming the whole time, hating the confines of his jacket and wanting to go push Hitomi over or something. The longer his mother took the less time he had to do final acts of winning battles against the girl. Once Varie had successfully wrestled her son into the jacket Balgus appeared at the front door, clapping his hands together to warm them up. 

"Car is all loaded up, ready to go?" 

"Yes," smiled Varie before turning around and giving her sister-in-law a strong hug. "Thanks for having us over for Christmas. We'll call you when we're back and I want to be kept updated about how things are doing." 

"Don't worry, we will," smiled Gytha giving Varie a squeeze. Pulling away, she embraced her brother-in-law and older nephew before stooping down to converse with Van. "Take it easy on your parents now," smiled Gytha, ruffling her little nephew's hair. "We're going to come up and visit you in April for your birthday, though I'm sure that Hitomi is going to miss you until then." 

The last comment earned groans of disgust from the toddlers and laughs from the parents. Standing up, Gytha turned her attention back to her sister-in-law to allow the kids a few moments of parting words to the other. Glancing at Hitomi Van noticed that she looked a little sad to see him going, her eyes slightly downcast and she made patterns in the carpet with her toe. 

Letting out a large sigh, Van begrudgingly admitted, "You know, you're not so bad, for a girl that is." 

"I wish I could say the same for you," Hitomi shot back, sticking out her tongue and quickly dodging behind her mother as a shield. Ready to lunge at Hitomi and continue their pillow fight with something (if he could get out of his jacket it'd make an excellent weapon against her Van figured), he felt his mother's hands go under his arms and pull him up into her arms. 

"We'll see you in four months then," smiled Goau as he herded his family towards Balgus's mini-van, something Goau had given the big man endless grief about until Varie had pointed out they had their own back at home. 

"Definitely," Gytha smiled back, lifting Hitomi into her arms as they watched the Fanel family get into the car with Balgus and wave one last time. Of course, as they were pulling away both toddlers blew raspberries at each other, each forming different battle strategies for when they saw each other next in four months.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
01.11.03:  
  
MT: Wahoo, we're updated! :D  
  
PM: Yes, yes. We aren't quite dead yet! Still kicking!  
  
MT: ... speak for yourself girl! *raises from coffin*  
  
PM: What do you mean? *pulls the comforter closer as she rests in her little coffin*  
  
MT: I have no idea... all I know is we've both been busy lately. T___T  
  
PM: Yes, and do forgive us for the late update. But! You can make up for all the minutes we snatched from unwilling givers by reviewing!  
  
MT: *confused* ... go to work for me tomorrow Paige! :D  
  
PM: *grins* Take the Honors Adv Math test and Chem for me, Anne.  
  
MT: Bring it! *puffs chests*  
  
PM: While we discuss our little "arrangement" take the time and review!  
  
MT: Yeah! Tell us what you think and hopefully we'll update sooner then, uh. however many month's it's been since we've updated. ^^;;;  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Escaflowne in any shape or form. This is purely a fanfiction which is making no money. However, story made by Paige Moonsword and MaboroshiTsuki, yo. :p


End file.
